The Dark Mayhem Theory
by Dts17
Summary: While on vacation in Hiddenville, Julia Cooper comes face to face with Phoebe Thunderman and some crazy adventures happen when Dark Mayhem threatens to return for revenge. What will happen when America's favorite geeks clash with a family of superheroes? Find out. I don't own TBBT or The Thundermans but I do own Julia Cooper.


The Dark Mayhem Theory

Chapter 1

" I don't understand why you want us to take a vacation Amy!", Sheldon complained as he was packing his suitcase.

" Because I already told you Sheldon we need to take some time away from work to spend some time with our daughter. You and I have been working too hard these past 3 and a half weeks. We need to take a break.", Amy said as she was pulling clothes out of their bedroom closet packing them in her suitcase.

" What if there's another breakthrough in science and I'm not there to see it?!", Sheldon protested.

" I highly doubt that Sheldon. Now could you please help me finish packing so we can get on the road to the airport? I don't want to miss our flight.", Amy said as she zipped up her suitcase.

" Amy you know I hate flying!", Sheldon interjected at his wife as he finished packing and zipped up his suitcase.

" I know that but how else are we going to get to Hiddenville? We're not superheroes with superpowers, we're scientists.", Amy said.

" Well I knew that! Can't we just take the train?!", Sheldon interjected.

" There's no train access there Sheldon and it's too far of a drive so our only option is flying there in an airplane!", Amy interjected at her husband.

" Alright fine! But you better hope that our plane doesn't crash into the ocean or something worse Amy!", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Whatever Sheldon! Julia are you packed?!", Amy said as she hollered out the door.

" Yes mom, I've been packed for the past 45 minutes! I'm just waiting on you and dad!", Julia hollered from the front door. She was now 17 years old with somewhat of a rebellious teenage attitude.

" Well your father and I are coming right now. Just chill out Julia.", Amy said as she wheeled her suitcase out of the bedroom. Sheldon followed suit.

" Yeah you need to knock it off with the attitude. Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you get to walk all over us. We're the parents and you're the child.", Sheldon said as the three of them walked out of the apartment. In the car on the way to the airport Julia was listening to her ipod in the backseat behind her father as her mother was driving the car. As she was listening to her ipod she didn't realize that she was tapping the back of her father's seat with her foot.

" Julia Rene Cooper quit tapping my seat!", Sheldon scolded as he whipped his head around to face his daughter.

" Sheldon she can't hear you! She's got her headphones on listening to her ipod!", Amy exclaimed at her husband as she was driving.

" Amy stop screaming at me and pay attention to the road.", Sheldon said to his wife before taking his phone out of his pocket, reaching into the backseat, pushing on one side of his daughter's headphones and blasting an alarm tone into her ear which was the same one he used to get Leonard out of bed for the Emergency Preparedness Drills.

" Ow, dad! What was that for?!", Julia screamed as she whipped her headphones of her head.

" You're tapping my seat with your foot Julia. Can you please stop?", Sheldon asked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

" Oh sorry dad, I didn't realize I was doing that.", Julia said as she put her foot down.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said to his daughter before he turned back around in his seat.

" So mom, where did you say we're going for our vacation again?", Julia asked.

" We're going to Hiddenville.", Amy said.

" Isn't that the city where the Thundermans live?", Julia asked.

" Yes Julia it is.", Amy said.

" Oh my god, this gonna be the best vacation ever! I love you mom!", Julia exclaimed.

" I love you too sweetheart.", Amy said.

" Now hold on wait a minute, who are the Thundermans?", Sheldon asked. Amy just stared at her husband like he said something crazy.

" What?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Dad you seriously don't know who they are?! They're a family of superheroes!", Julia exclaimed.

" Oh yeah that's right.", Sheldon said.

" How could you forget that Sheldon?! You have an eidetic memory!", Amy exclaimed.

" Yes but sometimes it's cursed Amy.", Sheldon said.

" You're a strange man Dr. Cooper.", Amy said as she smiled at her husband.

" A strange man that you married and had a daughter with.", Sheldon said as he smiled back at his wife. The two of them then shared a kiss and Julia exclaimed, " Mom, Dad, get a room would ya?! What the hell?!"

" Julia don't say that word. That's very inappropriate.", Sheldon said.

" Why? You and mom say that stuff all the time.", Julia asked.

" That's because we're adults but we really shouldn't be saying that stuff anyway especially in front of you.", Amy said.

" Yeah well I'm not the only one who's been picking that stuff up, my best friend Michaela has too.", Julia said.

" Yeah well know what Michaela shouldn't be saying that stuff either Julia.", Amy said.

" Yes because these are very inappropriate words that kids shouldn't be saying.", Sheldon said.

" Whatever.", Julia said as she went back to listening to her ipod.

Hiddenville: Thunderman house

" Billy give me my bow back!", Nora screamed at her brother as she chased him around the house but was finding difficult to keep up because of his superspeed.

" You want it back Nora you have to chase me for it!", Billy exclaimed as he continued superspeeding around the house waving his sister's bow around as if it was a flag.

" Give it to me!", Nora screamed as she continued to chase Billy shooting lasers at him from her eyes.

" Billy, Nora, what is going on in here?!", Barb Thunderman screamed as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

" Mom, Billy took my bow and won't give it back!", Nora screamed as she shot another laser at her brother.

" Ow! That hurt!", Billy screamed as he rubbed his arm.

" Billy give your sister her bow back and Nora stop shooting lasers at your brother! This is ridiculous!", Barb screamed.

" No way I told her she has to chase me for it!", Billy exclaimed as he continued superspeeding.

" AH BILLY!", Nora screamed as she continued to chase him shooting her lasers.

" STOP!", Barb screamed at the top of her lungs which sent a surge of electricity from her hand up through the ceiling and into her husband Hank Thunderman's butt.

" OW! BARB?!", Hank screamed rubbing his butt as he stood in front of the upstairs bathroom sink.

" Sorry Hank!", Barb exclaimed.

" What's going on down there?!", Hank screamed.

" Billy and Nora are fighting because Billy apparently took Nora's bow and won't give it back to her!", Barb shot back at her husband.

" Well it looks like it's time for me to drop the thunder on those kids!", Hank exclaimed.

" No Hank I really don't think that's…!", Barb started to say.

" THUNDERSTORM!", Hank bellowed as he bodyslammed the floor upstairs causing the whole house to shake like an earthquake knocking Billy and Nora off their feet and nearly knocking his wife off her feet as well. As Barb gripped the wall of the kitchen doorway she screamed, " Hank!"

" Sorry Barb!", Hank exclaimed.

" Keep it down up here! How's a bunny supposed to get some sleep with all this yapping?!", Dr. Colosso screeched as he popped up from behind the couch.

" Shut it Dr. Colosso!", Nora screamed at him.

Hiddenville Airport

" Mom, Dad, hurry up! I want to go check into the hotel so I can go check out the city!", Julia exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement as they were deboarding the plane.

" Julia calm down, we're coming!", Sheldon said.

" Yeah just chill out! We need to get our luggage first from the baggage claim and rent a car! The city isn't going anywhere Julia!", Amy said.

" I'm sorry mom, I'm just really excited about this vacation!", Julia exclaimed.

" Well I'm glad you're excited about it Julia but you need to calm down a little bit. Now let's go find the baggage claim.", Amy said. Then she said, " Wait a minute, where's your father? Sheldon!"

" Amy I'm right behind you!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his wife.

" Oh there you! Sheldon why the hell were you standing behind me so quiet?", Amy asked her husband when she turned around.

" I was waiting for you and Julia to start walking. Good Lord woman!", Sheldon said as he shook his head.

" Sheldon I'm your wife! Walk right next to me!", Amy said.

" Amy don't nag me please. This is our vacation.", Sheldon said as he began to walk side by side with his wife.

" Come on Julia, we're leaving the airport.", Amy said.

" Yay, vacation! Wooooo!", Julia exclaimed as she began to dance through the airport as her parents followed her. Amy and Sheldon just laughed shaking their heads at what their daughter was doing.

" What are you doing?", Amy asked as she saw Sheldon take out his phone.

" Recording video of Julia.", Sheldon said as he pressed record on his phone.

" You really are a whack-a-doodle!", Amy exclaimed.

" Oh, sounding like Penny are we?", Sheldon asked.

" Let's just go Sheldon.", Amy said with a smirk as she shook her head.

Thunderman house

" What the heck happened here?", Phoebe asked as her and her twin brother Max walked in to see the house in a little bit of disaray.

" Oh your father dropped a Thunderstorm in here because Billy and Nora wouldn't stop fighting Phoebe.", Barb said as she started to pick things up from the floor that fell.

" Why would they be fighting?", Phoebe asked.

" Phoebe, you don't ask that. That just makes you sound like a turd.", Max said.

" Oh shut it Max! You're the turd, not me!", Phoebe shot back.

" Both of you are acting like turds! Aha ha ha!", Dr. Colosso said as he let out an evil laugh.

" Colosso!", Max exclaimed at his best friend.

" Shut it furface!", Phoebe said to the talking rabbit as she walked off to the kitchen. As she reached her hand into the refridgerator to grab some juice her hand was suddenly smacked away by her little sister Chloe Thunderman when she teleported into the kitchen.

" Ow, Chloe?! What was that for?!", Phoebe exclaimed as she rubbed her hand in the area her sister hit her.

" Don't touch the last pudding cup Phoebe, it's mine!", Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed the chocolate pudding cup out of the fridge.

" I wasn't going to touch it Chloe, I was reaching for some juice.", Phoebe said as she grabbed the juice carton and poured herself a glass of juice.

" Yay juice!", Chloe exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

" Just eat your pudding cup.", Phoebe said as she put the juice back in the fridge and walked away. Chloe shrugged her shoulders before opening the pudding cup to eat it. She teleported out of the kitchen back to her room.

" Really Max? That's what you're deciding to do for your after school activity?", Phoebe asked her twin who was laying sprawled out on the couch as she stood there with her arms crossed after putting her glass of juice down on the coffee table.

" Come on Phoebe there's a wrestling match coming on.", Max said as he picked up the tv remote.

" Yeah well I want to watch tv too.", Phoebe said as she summoned the remote out of her brother's hand using her telekinesis. Then she said, " Now move your big butt Max." as she butt-bumped her brother sliding onto the couch.

" I don't think so.", Max said as he summoned the remote back using his telekinesis.

" Come on Max, don't be such a butthead.", Phoebe said as she summoned it back.

" Says you.", Max said summoning the remote back again from his sister. The ThunderTwins continued going back and forth at each other with the telekinesis until Phoebe threw her hands up and said, " You know what, I give up Max."

" Yes! Evil triumps over good!", Max exclaimed.

" Excuse me? I thought you turned over a new leaf when we saved everyone in Hiddenville from Dark Mayhem.", Phoebe said as she narrowed her eyes at her twin.

" Sorry, force of habit.", Max said.

" You're such a dork Max.", Phoebe said as she walked away and up the stairs to her room.

Metroburg: Metroburg Prison

" Ooooooh I can't believe those Thundermans defeated me and took my powers, not to mention the ultimate betrayal from Max Thunderman! How dare he betray the League of Master Villains like that!", Dark Mayhem angrily shouted from his cell.

" What are we going to do Master?", one of Dark Mayhem's minions asked.

" We're going to escape and destroy the Thundermans once and for all! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!", Dark Mayhem exclaimed as he let out an evil laugh. He kicked out at a loose brick in the wall behind him and his minions which ended up busting a giant hole in it leading to the outside world.

" Watch out Thundermans! Dark Mayhem is coming back for revenge!", Dark Mayhem shouted as him and his minions escaped through the open hole running through Metroburg. He let out another evil laugh.

Hiddenville Resort

After getting their luggage and renting a car Sheldon, Amy, and their daughter Julia finally pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at.

" Is this the place we're staying at mom?", Julia asked as her mother parked the car.

" Yes Julia this is it.", Amy said as she cut the ignition to the car before getting out and unlocking the trunk.

" Sweet!", Julia exclaimed as she jumped out of the car and proceeded to run toward the entrance of the hotel but Sheldon got out of the passenger side and scolded, " Uh Julia get back here and help unload the car first!"

" Oh sorry dad, just got a little too excited!", Julia said with a smile as she came running back to the car and grabbed her suitcase as well as her carry-on bag before dragging the suitcase behind her up to the entrance of the hotel. As Sheldon and Amy grabbed their stuff out of the car Sheldon asked, " What is she so exhilarated about?" before the married couple followed their daughter into the hotel.

" We're on vacation Sheldon.", Amy said.

" Well alright, I guess that makes sense.", Sheldon said as they approached the check-in desk.

" Hi, welcome to Hiddenville Resort. How may I help you?", a woman behind the desk asked them with a smile.

" Um yes hi, we're here to check-in.", Amy said.

" Ok and what's the name on the room reservation?", the woman asked.

" Dr. Amy Cooper and Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Amy said. The woman behind the desk searched the computer and asked, " Married couple?"

" Yes we're married.", Amy said with a smile.

" Mom, this hotel is huge! It's awesome!", Julia exclaimed as she squeezed herself in between her parents at the check-in desk.

" I'm so glad you like it Julia. Please excuse our daughter, she's very excited to be here.", Amy said as she shooed her daughter away.

" Oh that's no problem, I have a teenage son that gets excited about things too. He's a handful.", the woman said as she continued searching the computer.

" Well our daughter is more of a handful.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon! Please excuse my husband, he doesn't know what he's talking about.", Amy said.

" Excuse me Amy but I'm a theoretical physicist with an IQ of 187, of course I know what I'm talking about!", Sheldon exclaimed. Then he said, " Please excuse my wife, she's trying to make me look like an idiot."

" Ok that's enough of that, so did you find the reservation?", Amy asked.

" Yes here it is, your room is 223. Enjoy your stay.", the woman said as she handed them their room keys.

" Thank you.", Amy said as she took them from the woman smiling at her.

" Are we checked-in?", Julia asked.

" Yes, our room is 223. Come on let's go.", Amy said. The three of them walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hallway to find their room. Once they found it Amy inserted the key before taking it out of the slot unlocking the door and the three of them entered their hotel room. After checking the beds they put their stuff down and Julia fell back on the bed that she was going to sleep on.

" Can I go check out the city now mom?", Julia asked.

" Yes you may.", Amy said.

" Yay!", Julia exclaimed.

" But you be careful around strangers and keep your phone on so your mother and I can get a hold of you Julia.", Sheldon said.

" Alright I get it dad.", Julia said as she turned her ringer on and turned the volume up. As she began to leave the room Amy said, " Julia here's one of the room keys." before tossing the key to her daughter.

" Thanks mom.", Julia said as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

" Are you sure that was a good idea Amy? Sending our daughter out into a city that we barely know anything about?", Sheldon asked his wife.

" Oh she'll be fine Sheldon, she's 17 and she's got her cell phone with her. Besides, this gives us a few hours of alone time together.", Amy said.

" Well I suppose that is nice. What do you propose we do?", Sheldon asked.

" I think I know.", Amy said with a smile as she pulled her husband down on the bed on top of her and kissed him.

" Dr. Amy Cooper, you are a vixen.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed his wife back.

Streets of Hiddenville

" This is awesome! Wooooooo!", Julia exclaimed as she ran through the streets letting out an exhilarated scream.

To be continued...


End file.
